Un día en el bosque
by Sariisa
Summary: ¡No, iré yo! Seguro que con lo que encuentre Sasuke no tendremos ni para empezar…  desafió con una mirada a su rival. No digas cosas que ni tu mismo puedes creer, imbécil – contestó al desafió del escandaloso ninjaONESHOT. Leanlo que volví!TT


**♪ Summary  
**  
¡ehem! he vuelto! ya sé que me echabáis de menos (en realidad no...) pero bueno, vi que hacía muchiiisímo tiempo que no subía nada, y echaba de menos los comentarios, que por cierto aún sigo recibiendo de las historias ya hace tiempo puublicadas nn y me levantó el animo pues para subir este ONESHOT de Naruto. No tengo mucha práctica con Naruto, nunca he hecho ninguno, asique... intenté que las personalidades quedasen tal y como son, y creo que me ha quedado fiel referente a ello xD. 

- ¡Me aburro!

- ¡Naruto¡Cállate de una vez, todos estamos hartos de estar aquí!

- ¡Jo¡Pero es que vosotros tampoco decís nada! – dijo echandose las manos a la nuca - ¡Miraos! Sakura-chan… ¡llevas toda la mañana sentada sin hacer nada más que mirar a Sasuke!

- E-e-e-eso no… ¡eso no es cierto! – intentó regir la pelirosa: "¡Será hijo de puta! Pensaba que Naruto estaba dormido…"

- Y la gracia es que Sasuke no se ha movido desde que llegamos.

El chico moreno lanzó al rubio pelo pincho una mirada de "¿tú eres tonto?'' y volvió a mirar a ninguna parte. 

- ¡Naruto, ya está bien! – "La verdad es que esto es un autentico coñazo…y Sasuke sigue sin hacer nada, será mejor que me ponga las pilas…. - ¡Es hora de que vayamos a ver si hay algo de comida! Tendremos que apañárnoslas solos, hasta que Kakashi-sensei nos encuentre, al menos...

- …- ninguno de los dos chicos le dio respuesta.

- ¡Naruto, sal a buscar comida!

- ¡No quiero¡Eso es un rollazo! – en ese mismo instante, mientras Sakura preparaba sus palabras para volver a reñir al rubio, Sasuke se alzó.

- Iré yo – contestó tajante

- ¡¡Perfecto!! – gritó Sakura – "¡Cojonudo!" - ¡Voy contigo!

- ¡No, iré yo! Seguro que con lo que encuentre Sasuke no tendremos ni para empezar… - desafió con una mirada a su rival –

- No digas cosas que ni tu mismo puedes creer, imbécil – contestó al desafió del escandaloso ninja.

Pronto los dos se desvanecieron entre las copas de los arboles.

- ¡Joder! – gritó Sakura para nadie - ¿Por qué todas estás tareas tontas siempre me tocan a mi¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Sasuke y yo estuviéramos a solas! Maldito Naruto…sé que no lo hace con mala intención, pero…

Cuándo hubo recolectado suficiente leña para preparar un fuego, retomó el lugar donde había pasado toda la mañana.

- ¿Y que hago? Supongo que habrá un río, o sino traerán pájaros…agh! Que asco…pero dada la situación…

- ¡Sakura-chan! – llamó el rubio – Mira todo lo que traigo.

- ¡Sasuke, cuanto has traido! – ignoró la pelirosa a la vez que el moreno la ignoraba a ella.

- Pero…¡yo traigo más que Sasuke! – dijo enfurruñado dejando los frutos y pescados que había conseguido.

- ¡Cállate Naruto! – gritó histérica.

- Naruto ha traído más que yo – ambos miraros lo que Sasuke había traído. Eran un par de frutos y dos o tres pájaros - ¿o es que no sabes contar?

Ante tal gesto, el rubió quedó anonadado. Pero Sasuke, simplemente se sentó debajo de un árbol tal y como estaba antes de salir de caza.

- Ya… pero… - calló la chica sin más.

………

- ¡Mierdaaaaaa!

- ¡Naruto!

- Jo… pero…¡podrías haber dicho que la mitad de is frutos no eran comestibles! – dirigiendo sus palabras hacía Sasuke.

El nombrado se limitó a mordisquear la comida de entre sus manos, sin prestar atención a las quejas de su "amigo".

- Sasuke no tenía por que haberte dicho nada. Bastante hizo con dejarte ganar.

- ¡No me dejó ganar¡Yo recogí más fuesen comestibles o no!

Ninguno de sus compañeros le hizo caso…enrabiado gritó.

- ¡Demostraré que soy mejor que él¡Vamos juguemos a cualquier cosa¡Te ganaré sea lo que sea!

Tras varios minutos de sugerencias de este, se hizo el silencio. Uchiha y Haruno estaban casi dormidos… pero el pelo pencho no conseguía tranquilizarse del todo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?...¿Hacemos un trío? Así esto se convertiría en Lemon… - río silenciosamente.

- ¡Naruto, serás guarro!

Una bandada de pájaros voló de la copa de los árboles a causa de la aguda voz de Sakura. Y por este día… el bosque no pudo estar en silencio…

♪.♪.♪.♪.♪.♪

**NdA:** No me acordaba del agobio que suponia organizar todo para publicar el fic...-- ehem ... ¡y el fin! no es una idea que digas ''vaya, que ingeniosa'' ni nada por el estilo, es que simplemente quería escribir y fue una escena que se me pasó por mente. Los reviews de continuar, la verdad... nunca continuó los Oneshot, q es lo único que hago, quizá me lo replantee para cuando quiera escribir y no tenga nada de lo que escribir... pero por lo general no lo hago uu gomen.

Gracias a todos los reviews que recibí en el pasado fic (y en general en todos) espero que me sigan siendo fieles ;w; como ya dije, quien me empujóa volver a subir, fueron vuestros reviews¡Sentios importantes!

**Nana Oosaki**

_ 25.Julio.07 ---- 4:47 a.m (sí,sí...lo que hago por los lectores... xd)_


End file.
